


midnight girl

by heartsfilthylesson



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsfilthylesson/pseuds/heartsfilthylesson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late nights are commonplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a Tumblr ask prompt.

The station is so quiet it feels like she’s the only one around. A dreaded slow night for everyone except those in the task force, the sort that’s spent making jokes and chugging energy drinks because the tar-like substance brewed in the breakroom isn’t enough. Dani wrinkles her nose as she pours that very liquid into a chipped PSNI mug.

“Coffee’s horrid, ma’am,” she says as she pushes open the door to Gibson’s office with a shoulder. Gibson doesn’t look up from the paper in her hand when she sets the cooling drink on the old desk.  “I can pop to the shop and grab you a proper cup, though.”

Stella Gibson makes a noncommittal noise and puts her pen aside. “No, it’s been a long night.”

It’s a ridiculous understatement but she won’t say that, can’t say that, so she nods. Every day, every night working under her has been unusually long but Dani won’t complain. Every minute spent in her supervisor’s presence is profitable.

“We won’t get much done now.” She stands and stretches her arms above her head, a thin strip of skin revealed when her sweater rides up. It’s such a trivial gesture, one Dani wouldn’t notice were it anyone else but it’s Stella Gibson and she feels both honoured and embarrassed. “Go home and rest.”

The ache in her muscles is so strong it feels bone deep, her eyelids heavy and drooping but she can’t just leave, not when she knows Gibson will sleep in that makeshift bed of hers. She shakes her head no. “I’m fine, ma’am.”

There’s a tiny smile,  the sort that could mean anything and nothing at once, on Stella’s lips as she walks around her desk. “Go home.” She stops inches from Dani and places a hand on her shoulder. “It’s officially an order.”

Denim and cotton separate Stella’s hand from her skin but the contact’s warm and wonderful and frightening.  “Alright.” Dani nods and twists her mouth in defeat. “Goodbye, ma’am.”

Neither moves and, with stillness, something shifts. She feels the air thicken like treacle as Stella’s fingers travel to her neck, as she locks her gaze onto Dani’s.

Then she leans in and kisses her.

Dani thinks she must be intoxicated by absolute exhaustion and terrible coffee to do this here, to do it now. She wishes she were stronger, that she could grab her slim shoulders and gently push her away because it’s neither the time nor the place but Stella’s drawing circles on her back and moisture gathers between her legs. It’s too late to turn back. She wants to taste her, wants to feel her hips buck, wants to hear  _Dani_ and  _fuck_ and  _yes_  and  _more._


End file.
